Never Over You
by Cybermals
Summary: Ross was devastated when Rachel boarded the plane.  Will fate bring the lobsters back together?  Please R&R.
1. Ross

**(A/N I cooked this story up last night, before I passed out. It's a variation of Ross and Rachel's last scene in The Last One, from Ross's POV. I know the show did one up until Rachel came in, but I have to get this down, or the plot bunny won't stop bugging me. I hope you enjoy it.)**

"He went home, he didn't wanna see anybody," said Phoebe sadly, as she addressed her friends in the kitchen of Monica and Chandler's apartment. Just remembering the pain on Ross's face after Rachel boarded the plane, and on the ride home, was enough to make Phoebe want to cry. Instead, she turned to Monica and Chandler. "Do you two need any help loading the boxes?"

Ross slowly walked down the hall of his apartment complex. He barely heard the greetings from his neighbors, and only replied with one-word replies, if he acknowledged them. His movements and actions were those of a man in shock. Reaching his apartment door, he mechanically dug out his keys, and slowly opened the door. As he walked in, his mind began to wander back to the airport. His thoughts kept revolving

(_I love you_)

around one person. He had tried so hard to reach her before she left

(_do not get on this plane_)

for Paris, and to make her understand how much he still wanted to be with her. The devastation he felt inside when she decided to reboard the plane

(_I'm so sorry_)

was a hundred times worse than what he felt on her prom night, when Chip had finally shown up to get her. And even worse, she was taking their daughter with her. Ross looked over at the answering machine as he threw his keys on the coffee table. The light was flashing on it, but he decided not to play it. It was probably Monica, wanting to talk to him. And he wasn't in the mood just then to speak to anyone. As he stood in the middle of his living room, Ross looked around and began to wonder why he was bothering with his life. True, he still had Ben, but Ben spent most of his time with Carol and Susan. Monica and Chandler were moving with Jack and Erica to Westchester, Joey had announced he was considering leaving for Hollywood, and Phoebe and Mike had each other. He had someone

(_Rachel_)

so many years ago, but thanks to one drunken incident with a copy girl named Chloe

(_we were on a break_)

he lost her. A mistake he had never forgiven himself for. He had spent years after that trying to get her back, and ultimately failing. And now, she was leaving him forever and taking their daughter with her. There was really no point in continuing on.

Like a man sleepwalking, Ross went into the bathroom and came back out with a bottle of Tylenol. Standing behind the couch, he stared at the bottle in his hand for several minutes. Suddenly, like a man awakening from a nightmare, Ross realized what he was about to do. Screaming, he threw the bottle across the room, as hard as he could. It hit the wall with a dull _thunk, _and fell to the floor. Ross stared at the bottle for a few seconds, before the enormity of the night's events suddenly hit him. Ross buried his face in his hands, and started crying. Great, heart-wrenching sobs that tore deep inside him. They were the sobs of a man whose soul had broken. He hadn't felt this sad since the night

(_This can't be it_)

of their break-up, all those years ago. Ross kept crying, trying to let as much of the hurt out as he could. He wasn't aware someone else had walked in, until he felt two small hands wrap around his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face, and heard his name being spoken by _her._

"Ross."

Ross pulled his hands free to wipe at his eyes, not sure if he was hearing things. He looked over, to see her standing right in front of him.

"…Rachel?"

She nodded, her own tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't cry, Ross," she said, her own voice wavering. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"But…I thought you were leaving for Paris," he replied. "And taking Emma-"

Rachel shook her head, as small sobs began to escape her. "I can't leave behind my friends and family. Or the man I love." She wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you like I did. I'm so sorry." The last word was almost unintelligible, as Rachel started sobbing. Ross immediately grabbed her arms, and gently pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Rachel. All these years, all the people we dated, and it was only you that I ever wanted." He gently rubbed her back.

Rachel leaned back to look into his mesmerizing brown eyes. "I never stopped loving you," she said. "And I don't want to be with anyone else, Ross, except you."

"I'm never going to let go of you again," he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her. It had finally happened. After all the years, the heartbreak, the struggles to overcome what drove them apart, they were reunited. They were complete. They were

(_lobsters_)

together again.


	2. Rachel

Rachel stood in the terminal between the plane, and the gate. Sorrowfully, she looked back as the door was shut. She turned and looked at the plane. Going to Paris was a big boost for her career. But did she really want to leave New York and

(_Ross)_

her friends and family behind? Especially after the confession

(_I love you)_

Ross made. Remembering the hurt look on his face as she walked off

(_I have to go)_

made Rachel feel even worse about her decision. She started walking toward the plane, but stopped suddenly as the realization hit her. She didn't want to leave for Paris. She wanted to stay. But not just because her friends were here. It was also because

(_lobster)_

Ross was here. And then it fully hit her: she loved him! _SHE LOVED HIM! _Rachel whirled around and ran back to the door, and began knocking on it. "Someone! Please, let me out!"

Rachel ran down the hallway of Ross's apartment building, giddy with excitement. Seeing him was going to be the best thing ever for her, &

(_Daddy)_

her daughter. As she neared the door to his apartment, Rachel heard the most heart-wrenching sobs coming from behind it. Rachel opened the door to see Ross standing behind the couch, hands covering his face as he openly wept. She glanced over to see a flash of white lying on the floor. With a shock, she realized it was a bottle of

(_suicide)_

pills, and what had happened. Immediately, she was filled with anger. But not at Ross: at herself. SHE drove this loving, gentle

(_lobster)_

man to this action. She had almost deprived her daughter of her father by her actions. But immediately, anger gave way to sorrow. Ross's sobs were the sound of a man whose heart had broken. And Rachel knew she was to blame for that. Struggling to hold back her own tears, she walked into the room, grabbed his wrists, and gently pulled his hands away from his face.

"Ross."

Ross pulled his hands free, to wipe at his eyes. "…Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, her heart breaking at the sadness in his voice. "Please don't cry, Ross," she said, as she heard her own voice wavering. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"But…I thought you were leaving for Paris," he replied. "And taking Emma-"

Rachel shook her head, as small sobs began to escape her. "I can't leave behind my friends and family. Or the man I love." She wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you like I did. I'm so sorry." The last word was almost unintelligible, as Rachel started sobbing. Ross immediately grabbed her arms, and gently pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Rachel. All these years, all the people we dated, and it was only you that I ever wanted." She shivered slightly as she felt him rub her back.

Rachel leaned back to look into his mesmerizing brown eyes. "I never stopped loving you," she said. "And I don't want to be with anyone else, Ross, except you."

"I'm never going to let go of you again," he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her. Rachel closed her eyes, as she felt his lips meet hers. It had finally happened. After all the years, the heartbreak, the struggles to overcome what drove them apart, they were reunited. They were complete. They were

(_lobsters_)

together again. And she was never going to let anything come between them again.

**(A/N I had the plot bunny for this chapter/sequel tapping me on the shoulder for days, now. I can't work on episode 8 when this little yahoo was hanging around, so here you go. May not be done as well as the first one, but here you go. Hope you enjoy.)**


End file.
